


Paintbrush

by BADMAN



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Human AU, sensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADMAN/pseuds/BADMAN
Summary: Bulma gets body painted at the beach by a handsome artist.(a short tease tale from Vegeta’s POV)
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	Paintbrush

It’s mid-afternoon on a clear Saturday at the beach. The girl kneeling in the sand in front of Vegeta is completely bare. She holds a shock of curly blue hair back with one hand and thrusts her breasts forward. Her keen blue eyes follow the movement of the paintbrush in Vegeta’s hand, and then at Vegeta himself focused on his work.

In Vegeta’s experience, girls showed up in groups of two or three, if they showed up at all, and are nervous and twitchy and giggly. This girl is different. She is alone, quiet, and curious. Confident. Her supple round breasts are tipped with hard pink nipples that remind of ripe strawberries. Her small waist gives way to shapely hips and legs that are shut tight and hide much else from view.

Vegeta dips the paintbrush in yellow and applies the paint slowly around her nipple. He watches the tip stiffen in response to the pressure of the soft bristles of the brush head. She breathes in quickly and tries to stifle the sound, but he hears it all the same. He traces slow circles starting from her tip that gradually start to graze the heaviness of her full round breast. Within minutes, a yellow and red starburst spirals from her left breast, trailing a vapor trail across her abdomen.

Five years ago, Vegeta graduated with a degree from Art Center in West City and had an exhibit at the Temporary Contemporary. West City thought enough of him to include him in a survey of emerging local artists. But Vegeta’s plans have changed since then. In spite of his artistic talent, sex is what really piques Vegeta’s interests. Body painting is a way to use his talent in pursuit of his favourite pass-time. He appreciates bare women, painting designs on their sun-soaked flesh.

This girl however, is far from sun-soaked. Her smooth supple flesh is a pale-pink shade, and Vegeta enjoys the contrast of his bright colours coating her form. He slowly works the paint down her flat abdomen, feathering it for a few seconds. Then he repositions so that he is kneeling in front of her. The girl makes no attempt to hide her curiosity, allowing her gaze to linger over him while he works.

Vegeta isn’t fazed, he was used to eyes scanning him while he worked up close. He comfortably resumes the task at hand.

“You have a thick member,” she says at last, without a trace of embarrassment or hesitation.

The boldness of her comment surprises him; he is caught off guard and can’t think of anything to say. He can feel himself harden under the tight material of his shorts.

When he doesn’t answer right away, she continues. “I guess everybody tells you that.”

“No, actually they don’t,” he says.

“Well, you do,” she says, looking him in the eye to underscore her point. “Thicker than any other guys I’ve seen.”

Her gaze is free of shrewedness, her tone rather matter of factly. Its piques his curiosity.“I didn’t expect you to be an expert on that kind of thing,” he says after a pause.

“Why not?” she says with a defensive note in her voice.

“Because you seem a little young.” Just above her impressive round breasts is a youthful face, an innocence to it despite her striking confidence.

“I just turned twenty-five,” she says.

“That’s young.”

“Not really.”

“Trust me. It’s young enough.”

His brush moves to coat her navel and works around her side in long strokes.

“How old are you?” she asks, a challenge in her voice.

“Old. Twenty-seven.”

“Pffft, it’s not much older than me.” She looks at him with a self-satisfied expression on her face. “Are you married?”

“No.”

“Do you have a girlfriend?”

“No.”

She thinks about this a second while she watches his brush paint her abdomen “You're not gay, are you?”

“Do I look gay?”

“Half the guys down here are gay.”

“Turn around,” he says. “The design extends to your back.”

She rotates, her pale bare back facing him. “Does that mean you're straight?”

“Good guess,” he says.

“Cool.” She seems pleased at this.

Vegeta works quietly for several minutes, continuing the design around and down her back, tracing the outline of the vapor trail that ends just above the groove between her round buttocks. His eyes don’t miss the change in texture of her skin, now covered in goosebumps. She shivers as the brush goes up to caresses her spine. “That tickles,” she breathes.

“You have a great back,” he says.

She turns around and smiles at his compliment. “Thanks.”

He works for several minutes more, focusing his attention on her narrow waist. She sighs as he works the brush down her lower back. He can hear her breath catch each time the brush goes lower.. lower.. and then back up justbefore it can graze her round ass.

“All done,” tells her and steps back.

She stands up, turns, and pivots. The design on her shapely body looks just as he imagined it - like a star exploding. Vegeta hands her a mirror.

She looks at herself before smiling at him. “What do you think?”

He crosses his arms, gaze taking in the sight before him. “I like how you look”

Her eyes search his for a second. “What’s your name?” she asks.

“Vegeta.”

“I’m Bulma.” She holds out her hand and he shakes it. “Thanks,” she says with a smile, and a genuine something in her eyes he can’t quite place. “I’ll see you around.”

He watches her for a few seconds as she walks away. Then he puts his paints in his backpack and walks down to the water, diving in and surfacing after a wave passes overhead. For a good while he swims in the waves, catching them as they break, riding them to the shore where they turn into foamy ripples. He climbs out of the water, smoothes his hair, and walks back up the beach toward his backpack.

The blue haired girl he painted earlier that afternoon — _Bulma_ — sits on the sand next to his backpack as he approaches.

“Hi,” she greets, shading her eyes with her hand. “You're really good out there.”

“Thanks,” he says, reaching down to this backpack and unzipping it.

“Everybody liked the design you painted on me,” she says.

“Glad to hear.”

She watches him for a few seconds. “Are you leaving?”

“Yeah,” he says. “I'm going home.”

“I'm supposed to get a ride home with my friend Eli.”

“Yeah? Where's Eli?”

She points down the beach. “She's hanging out with a bunch of our friends down at the pier. They're staying for the sunset, then we're supposed to go back to her house.”

“The sun will be going down in less than an hour. You might miss her.”

“I don't care. They're boring.” She looks away for a second, then leans back on her elbows and lets her eyes wander over his shoulders and chest. “You have a really toned body,” she says. “You must work out a lot.”

He can feel himself thicken under her watchful eye. “I take care of myself.”

“So, what do you do?” she asks.

“What do you mean?”

“You know, like, for work?”

“I paint surfboards and skateboards.”

“And naked girls,” she says with an ironic grin.

“You asked me what I do for work. Body painting is a hobby. I don't make any money off of it.”

“You probably hit on all the girls that come along. Not that you'd have to try very hard,” she says, her gaze roaming his form again.

He turns and looks at toward the ocean, ahead into the distance.

“You know,” she says, “you could give me a ride home.”

“I thought you were going with your friends,” he says.

“I told you they were boring.”

“So you dumped them and came up here?”

“Yeah,” she says. “Besides, the scenery is better.”

He squats down and starts rummaging through his backpack.

She sifts sand through her fingers and watches it fall. “After you painted me I started walking around and it was totally amazing. It was like being high, you know, but not like a drug thing, just totally natural. I felt totally free, like I had all this energy because of the design you painted on me.”

He finds his car keys, zips up the backpack and stands.

“When you were painting me it felt like electricity going through my body. Your paintbrush felt like a tongue licking me.” Her eyes latch on to the impressive outline of his cock stiffening and pressing against the fabric of his shorts. “And the whole time it was happening I was staring at your bulge and there was nothing I could do.” She leans back again, and plows trenches in the sand with her heels. “I thought you were going to make me come. It's making me wet thinking about it right now.”

He looks down at her. She teases him by spreading her legs wide enough so that he can see the wet lips of her pussy glistening in the sunlight. “You could make me come right now if you wanted to.”

His gaze captures an eyeful of her spread legs before meeting her eyes again. “Here? I'll get arrested.”

“No, you won't.”

“Yes I will. There are laws.”

“Not if you do it the way I want.”

Vegeta stares at her lying naked in the sand. “How?”

“Paint me again,” she says, her voice nothing more than a seductive whisper. She punctuates her statement by spreading her legs even further apart. The sun angles toward the horizon as his eyes catch details of her pussy spread open for him. She offers him a delicious view. He can make out all her folds, all wet and glistening. She leans back on her elbows with a moan, watching him pull his brushes out of the backpack.

“What are you going to do this time?” she breathes, unable to hide her anticipation as he comes closer.

He says nothing as he opens up a bottle of red paint and dips the brush in, leaning over and caressing her bare nipple with the brush.

She closes her eyes, catching her breath. “Is it going to be another meteor?”

“Something better.” He works the brush around the hard tip of her nipple, caressing it with the brush and paint.

“That's just making me horny,” she moans, looking at him through half opened eyes. She closes them as he smiles at her. He circles her nipple again and again with the paint, listening to the little catches in her breath as her nipple hardens.

Vegeta moves to lean over the girl lying in the sand as he starts to extend the streak of red down the slope of her breast, widening it as it descends. Her eyes open and lock on his. “Someone could see us,” she whispers, breathing in quick rushes as he trails the brush down her abdomen.

“Someone could,” he says as the red streak grows bigger and wider, curling now, bypassing her belly button. He enjoys the soft moans and whimpers emitting from her lush mouth as he works the paint down to her hip bone, veering out onto her upper thigh, before plunging back to her inner thigh.

He stops for a moment. "Spread your legs for me," he whispers as his eyes lock on hers.

Her eyes shut tight as she breathes in and opens her legs, exposing her pussy to him once more. He gulps, before hooking his hands under her thighs and pulling her legs apart wider. Her mouth opens in shock but she makes no move to stop him, no move to shut her legs. He drinks in the sight of a single wet trail slowly oozing out of the glistening pussy in front of him. He’s aware of her heavy stare on him, her quick breathing not falling on deaf ears.

She is reduced to moans once more as he works his merciless brush down the inside of her leg. He enjoys watching his paint coat her inner thighs before it moves to the muscles on either side of her pussy. Her legs remain as wide open as he left them, giving him perfect access to decorate her beautiful body as he pleases.

Vegeta turns his attention back towards her upper body, filling in details now with darker paint. Delicate scales begin to emerge on the thin tail of a serpent, wrapped around her nipple. The streak of flat red paint transforms as the thick body of the monster starts to appear across her breasts and abdomen. Clawed feet grasp her hip and stomach.

Bulma looks down, her chest heaving, then closes her eyes, and leans her head back. To him that looks like she gifted him complete trust in whatever he would do to her.

The serpent's head begins to appear on her upper thigh, craning its neck inward. It's reptilian gaze focuses on the wet folds of her pussy, eyeing it with hunger.

Bulma shudders and moans as Vegetafills in the details of the serpent's head with the tip of the brush. She breathes in short, sharp gasps. The inside of her leg is moist and shiny from the juices streaming out of her. He watches his paint mix with the trails of her wetness as he adds details between her thighs, oh so close to that juicy pussy.

A long slender tongue now extends from the serpent's mouth, traveling over the smooth valley between her leg and thigh. An inch above her pussy, the monster's tongue breaks into two speared halves. Vegeta extends the points down to either side of her hooded clit, enjoying the sight of her moist pussy right in front of his gaze. She shudders as Vegeta dabs the point on either side of the throbbing knob. She arches her back as he caresses her again and again on either side with the brush tip. Her hips lift off the ground as her moans grow throaty. Vegeta hooks his hands under her thighs once more to still her, and all at once, she convulses and cries out.

A throaty, mewl of moan escapes her that nearly makes Vegeta come in his own shorts. He continues to apply dabs of paint, leaving off when her body stiffens and spasms again.

“Mmmmm,” her delicious moans know no bounds as she digs her hands and heels into the sand. The juices pour from her unabated and Vegeta doesn’t look away, his eyes taking in every detail - the slick hot juices oozing out of her pink wet pussy, her eyes shut tight, her mouth deliciously open in a 0.

A few moments pass and he leans over her as she watches him. “That was unbelieveable,” she says. “I want to see what you painted.”

Vegeta reaches into the backpack and pulls out the mirror. He wipes the brushes and recaps the paint as she studies the design up and down her body, focusing at last on the split halves of the serpent's tongue touching the edges of her clit. The hot juices from her release add a glint to the paint between her legs, and Vegeta doesn’t feel like tearing his gaze away from the mouth watering sight.

“You're something else,” she says. “It's so beautiful.” She hands the mirror back to him as he zips up the backpack.

“Where are your clothes?” he asks.

She points to a bag sitting up against the hillside.

“Come on,” he says, offering his hand and pulling her up from the sand. “Let's get your stuff and I'll take you home.”

* * *

_This is my first work after a whiilllee, hence a little different from my other ones (or at least I felt like it in the process of writing). You may have been a follower of my other post called BV Fanarts, and though I’ve always planned to continue it and will follow through that plan, I’ve had to put it on break as I’ve been mad-busy with my studies. I’ve got major exams coming up in October and honestly this short story came to mind as a stress reliever and mental escape during this time 😂 so I thought to write it down. Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. Let me know if you did. Feel free not to if you didn’t like it, because that’ll just make me sad?? hehe and I don’t wanna be sad  😋_


End file.
